Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Mewtwos Revenge
by Drawknight
Summary: There was once a war with Mewtwo and Mew that destroyed human exinstince,sending them to another demention.10,000 years later a human is sent into the pokemon world from Mew,who is on the verge of dying.Will she and her friend save the Pokemon world,and her missing brother?Contains cussing


Hey guys here's a new story!I'll need two O.C's.A boy and girl,that would be humans like the main character.

Hope you like it!

******DerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDe rpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerp DerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerp**

**DerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDe rpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerp DerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerpDerp**

Lightning flashed, thunder roared, and the sea was raging...

"Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa...!"

"Are... are you okay Loryn?!"

The flash of lightning protruded the darkness.

"No! Don't let go sis! Just a little longer... Come on! Hang on!"

The brightness was overcoming to any senses...

"N-n-no...David! I can't... hold on...!"

The roar of thunder drowned out the sound of the older brother and younger sister screaming in horror and pain as they tore apart...

…

I saw nothing but black. But I heard a soft sound of water lapping at the land in which I laid. I let out a soft groan and tried to open my eyes, but my vision was blurry and my glasses were missing and I was forced to close them again. "Where...Where am I...?...I can't...drifting off..." I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried, and I was out before I could notice what was going on...

...

The Cubone was walking in circles worried when he was pacing around a palace-like stadium and narrowed his eyes. "No. I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer!" He stepped forward. "This is it. Today, I gotta to be brave this time!" He had said in courage walked forward until he was above a gate. He jumped when he had heard a sudden voice shout from below.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" The other voice made him jump again.

"The footprint is Cubone's! The footprint is Cubone's!"

He cried out in shock, and stepped away from the gate, a sigh, he looked down at his feet. "...I can't... I can't bring myself to go in." He looked back up, eyes full of a mixture of anger and sadness. "I vowed that I would do it today, but..." He sighed, and looked into the bag around his neck, which had a rock in it. He slowly took it out, and stared. "I thought that holding on to my personal treasure would inspire me..." He looked at it for a few moments, then put it back in the bag with another sigh. "...I just can't do it. I'm such a coward..." he forced back tears as he muttered to herself. "This is so idiotic..." With one last look at the entrance, and slowly walked away.

When he left, the bushes rustled, and two figures crept out. The large, purple orb-like one let loose a large grin.

"Hey, Zubat. Did you get a load of that?!"

The bat-like one turned over to the other. "You bet I did, Koffing.

Koffing still kept his grin. "That little wimp that was pacing around..." He looked back to where the Cubone had left. "...he had something good, right?"

"That wimp had something, that's for sure." Zubat too looked in the same direction as Koffing had. "It looked like a treasure."

"But it looked kinda like a rock, if you ask me..." Koffing paused, then grinned, turning to Zubat. "Do we go after him?"

Zubat looked over to Koffing, and nodded. "We do."

With a chuckle, Koffing followed Zubat and they left in the same direction as the cubone had.

…

"Wow..." He looked up as bubbles drifted around him and around the shore. The bubbles glistened in the sunset's amber glow, and along with the sea, drifted lazily along. "What a beautiful sight!" His light-gray eyes shone with delight and fascination as he stared out into the sunset. "When the weather's good, the krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles... all those bubbles, reflecting the setting sun off the waves... it's always beautiful."

As he stared out into the sunset, thoughts began to run through her mind. _This is where I always come when I feel down on myself. It makes me feel good to be here, like always. H_e looked up at the darkening sky, as the first stars of night began to shine. _Coming here always heals my spirits._

He then spotted something in the corner of his eye. He looked at it, but couldn't recognize what it was. "Hey..." He slowly walked over to it, and his heart began to race. "What's that...? What's over there...?" He was finally able to make out a living pokemon; unconscious and half buried in the sand. He let out a small scream of terror. "Someone's collapsed on the sand!" He dashed over to the pokemon. "Are you okay?! Come on for Arceus sake..Wake up!"

…

_Tired..._

I opened my eyes, and my vision was still just as blurry without my glasses. I heard something; but it was faint and uncollected. As I tried to move, I felt a sharp pain in my head. Eventually, I was able to slowly sit up, and I saw a strange grayish-brown creature.

It had a skull on his head with a bone in his hand.

"You're awake! Thank goodness!" The brown creature had a young, male voice, so I assumed he was a boy... whatever he was. I slowly drew my eyes away from him and try to find my glasses,I find it and I see the scenery around us. The darkening sky told me it was night time. A large body of water lazily sat near me, and there was light ,soft golden sand all around. _Where... where am I...?_

"You wouldn't move at all..." He continued to speak. "I was really worried for you!" He seemed to see my confused expression. Indeed, I didn't know what exactly was going on. "...Do you know how you ended up zonked out here?"

I blinked, continuing to stare at him. _I was zonked out? What happened...? _

A small smile creased his lips. "Anyway, I'm Willis. Happy to meet you!" He tilted his head, and his cheerful expression turned into a puzzled one. "And who are you? I don't think I've seen a pokemon like you around before..."

At this point, I was extremely confused. _Pokemon?_ _But I thought... at least I think I..._"But..." I let out, my voice high and scratchy. I cleared it, and continued to speak. "I'm a human!"

Willis' eyes went wide, and he flinched in a way that I thought he tried to hold back his laughter. "What?! You say you're a human?!" He choked out, not hiding her laughter. "...You look like a totally normal Teddiursa to me!"

Startled, I slowly looked down at myself. There was lightbrown-colored fur,the cresent but blue and a brown stuby tail behind me. "I-it's... true..." I let out, letting the shock settle in. "I've turned into a Teddiursa...!" _But... how did this happen? I don't... remember anything... just that I was once a human... _I looked up at the sky, letting my confusion run through my mind.

"You're... a little odd..." Willis narrowed his eyes slightly. "Are you pulling a dumb trick on me?If you are it's not working!"

I quickly shook my head in anger. "What?! Of course not!"

"...You're telling me the truth...?" He rose a non-existent eyebrow.

I nodded.

"Okay..." He seemed to be deep in thought for a moment. "How about your name? What's your name?"

_My name...? _It felt as though my name was at the tip of my tongue. By the time I remembered my name, my head was pounding even more. "Right... my name is... Loryn."

Willis blinked. "So you're named Loryn? Strange name... Okay. Well, you don't seem to be a bad pokemon, at least." Upon seeing my glare, he began to worry. "Sorry that I ever doubted you... It's just that more and more bad pokemon have been turning up lately, you see!" He sighed in annoyance as I was still confused, and looked down at his feet. "It's just not safe anymore..."

I heard a soft flapping of wings, and I saw two beings getting ready to attack Willis, it seemed. "Look out, Wil-" I was interrupted by Willis slamming into me, and I was sent sprawling across the sand.

Willis let out an exclamation of pain. I noticed a rock fly from the small brown pouch he wore. The two attackers grinned at each other.

"Well, I do beg your pardon." The purple one said in a mocking tone.

Willis slowly got back to his feet and glared daggers at the two. "Hey! Why'd you do that?!"

The blue one with the wings let out a cackle. "Can't figure it out? We wanted to mess with you!" He let out another chuckle. "Can't face up to us, can you?!"

I saw Willis' jaw drop. "Wh-what?!"

"That's yours, isn't it?" The bat gestured to the small rock on the ground.

Willis' eyes widened in anger. "Oh! That's...!" He made a move for it.

The blue one laughed, and took it just before Willis could even touch it. "Sorry, kiddo. We'll take that!"

He cried out in a mix of shock and anger. "No!"

The purple creature laughed mockingly. I swear, that laugh was so cold it made me shiver in fear. "Not gonna make a move to get that back? What's the matter? Too scared?"

Willis was trembling, and I could see tears forming in his eyes as the two thieves continued to laugh.

"I didn't expect that you'd be such a big coward!"

"See you around, chicken!"

The two began to make their leave, and I glared at them. "Don't you dare try to fucken leave!" I hissed, standing in front of them.

"Koffing." The blue one said in an ordering tone.

"You got it, Zubat!" Koffing blew a green gas right into my face, and almost immediately, I was on the ground, coughing violently as the two crooks left into a cave nearby.

"Loryn!" Willis ran up to me, and helped me find my feet... paws, whatever they were... "Are you alright?!"

"Y-yeah...Fuck!" I choked out, trying to not cough anymore. Once the coughing subsided, I shook my head, trying to clear away the dizziness.

"Ohhh..." Tears leaked from his eyes. "Wh-what should I do...?"

To be honest, I had no idea what we could do about those two. "I don't know..."

"That's my personal treasure... It means everything to me..." He sobbed, and more tears bubbled in his eyes. "If I lose that..." He narrowed his eyes, and shook his head violently, sending a few of the tears scattering away from his eyes and face. "No! There's no time to waste! I have to get it back!" He screamed then paused, and looked over to me. "...Can you help me?"

I didn't need to think about it. "Of course I'll help!" Those two dumbasses were going to pay.

"Really?! You're going to help?"

I nodded.

"Th-thanks! ...Can we go take care of it right now?"

"Alright, then..." I saw Willis already running off, and I quickly followed. "H-hey! Wait for me!"


End file.
